


The Coffee Incident

by Maid_of_Light



Series: College AU [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jun hecked up, Precious liquid was spilled that day, Same Jun same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_Light/pseuds/Maid_of_Light
Summary: Jun was simply following routine. Just getting his usual coffee after 8 am class when something unexpected happened.





	

Ordering his usual, Jun sat down at a small table in the café with his friend Jihoon. It had been an okay morning so far. They had gone to a review session for their calculus exam they have on Friday and now the two were relaxing before going to their next class.

 

Picking up his coffee, Jun took a tentative sip. He hated burning his tongue because then it felt weird for the rest of the day. So to avoid that unpleasant situation he was always cautious about taking his first sip.

 

Barely tipping the cup he felt the hot liquid on his lips. Definitely still too hot to drink. So Jun set his coffee down in favor of playing on his phone until it cooled.

 

About five minutes later, Jun reached for his coffee cup while his attention was on the video playing on his phone. Not even hesitating, Jun brought the cup to his mouth to take a drink. He figured it had to be cool enough by now. Smiling at the video, he tipped the cup to take a large sip.

 

Unfortunately, the lid on his cup wasn't on completely. Jun’s attention immediately shifted from his phone to the cup in his hand as hot liquid poured down his front.

 

“Oh my god! Are you okay?!” Jihoon exclaimed in a hushed tone to avoid drawing attention to them.

 

Jun didn’t responded. He sat in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

 

_What the fuck…._

 

Was the only thought running through the college kid’s head as he sat there, now wearing his drink.

 

Jumping up, Jihoon moved the contents on the table at risk of damage away from the spilled coffee before grabbing napkins.

 

Snapping back into reality, the coffee covered boy started to clean up the mess. Jun sighed as he wiped the table free of his spilled drink.

 

_What a waste..._

 

He was more irritated over the wasted coffee than the fact that he could have burned himself. It was coffee after all.

 

Getting up from his seat, Jun tossed the used napkins in the trash before heading to the bathroom to clean up. He hope that the coffee wouldn't stain.

 

Entering the bathroom, he thought about which way would be easiest to wash out his red tank top. Contemplating a few options, he let out a sigh. It would be easiest to just pull off his shirt and rinse it out in the sink. So there he was, in all his shirtless glory, rinsing coffee out of one of his favorite tops.

 

_At least I didn't wear the white shirt that I was considering this morning._

 

Twisting his shirt over the sink, the half naked boy tried to squeeze out as much water as possible. Silently he thanked whatever power allowed him to do all this without having someone else entering the bathroom. He didn't know if he could get over his embarrassment long enough to explain what was going on.

 

Slipping on his still slightly wet shirt, he exited the bathroom. The boy wore a frown as he walked.

 

_This feels gross._

 

Jun didn't like wearing damp clothing. However he was not about to walk all the way across campus just to change his shirt. So damp shirt it is.

 

Upon returning to the table, shirt wet from rinsing the coffee out. The boy checked, double check, and even triple checked that lid on his coffee was in fact on his cup before taking another sip.

 

It was until a while later that Jun, noticed he smelled like coffee.

 

_Well that’s one way to make my coffee last all day..._

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I have to be honest here. This was based off a real thing that happened. I hecked up bad one morning...not a good morning...


End file.
